


The interview

by eaglebearer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Balls Worship, Breeding Kink, Cervix Penetration, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Cumshot, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Fucking, GP!Anya, GP!Lexa, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Large Cock, Office Sex, Painful Sex, Power Imbalance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, and that's so twisted, but there is no pregnancy, clarke's name is writen in lower case 'cause she's an object now, self deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglebearer/pseuds/eaglebearer
Summary: Clarke applies for a position with a good pay. But both the pay and the position become unusual.GP!Lexa, GP!Anya. Everything is consensual although there is a SERIOUS power imbalance.The sex depicted here is NOT real, it is NOT healthy and it is NOT safe. You shall NOT imitate this in real life in any degree.
Relationships: Anya/Clarke Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 53
Kudos: 417





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is dirty. Really, if you are too sensitive do not read.  
> This is just fantasy, horny fantasy. This do not represent my morals at all. I know this would be awfully wrong in reality. But this specific scenario is just fantasy. I don’t want similar things to happen in reality never to anyone. Never. This is self-indulgent fantasy. The sex depicted here is NOT real, it is NOT healthy and it is NOT safe. You shall NOT imitate this in real life in any degree.

“Of course Miss Griffin, you’re right on time! Please take a seat. The current interview is taking longer than expected” Said the young woman.

Clarke was kind of grateful for it. She was actually five minutes late and was afraid of making a bad first impression with her potential employer. She applied for the CEO’s secretary position. If it was to be hers, it would be a life saver. The pay was really good and she needed the money to keep going to law school and pay her debts.

She sat on the comfortable chair and waited about fifteen long minutes in which she wondered just how ruthless the interview must be to be taking so long. She looked down at her outfit, simple yet elegant enough for the position- a white button up blouse and black pencil skirt- and smoothed invisible wrinkles. She was getting nervous.

Finally the door opened and a beautiful brunette exited the office. Her appearance was disconcerting. Her hair was all mussed, her face flushed, her skirt wrinkled and a suspicious white stain in her black blouse. Still, she was glowing. She looked at Clarke and smirked “Good luck blondie” she said “competition is strong” then she went for the elevator and with a final wink, she disappeared behind the automatic doors. Clarke tried to not make assumptions.

The phone in the desk rang “Yes, miss Woods, of course” said the secretary, before hanging up “Miss Griffin, I’m afraid you will have to wait fifteen more minutes” she said. “Of course, no problem” said Clarke.

Fifteen minutes later Clarke was a ball of nerves. Her legs were shaking when the lady at the desk told her she could go in. She knocked and opened the door. Inside two women is suits were seated in comfortable and expensive-looking office chairs.

“Good morning! Miss Griffin, I presume?” Asked the woman in the black suit who could be no much older than herself.

“Yes, Clarke Griffin, nice to meet you”

“I’m Alexandria Woods, CEO of the company” said the black suit woman, “And this one here is Anya Bull, CFO and also my cousin” and pointed to the maroon suited woman. Both looked quite handsome and underneath the elegant and expensive clothing Clarke could tell there were well defined muscles. She snapped out of it as soon as she caught herself staring. Her interviewers didn’t seem to care, the CEO was smirking smugly, and her cousin was checking her out shamelessly.

“Take a seat Miss Griffin, let’s gets started” Said Lexa while opening a folder that contained Clarke’s resume. Clarke sat in a simple chair, it was not cheap but it was a great contrast to the luxurious office chairs on the opposite side.

The interview went along just like any other. Lexa seemed happy with Clarke experience, skills, and even said her studies might be useful for the company when she graduated, implying there could be a promotion in the future.

Finally, she closed the folder and tossed it down on the big mahogany desk behind her. “Very well, Miss Griffin, I’m impressed. There is only one more thing I need to know” she said looking at her dead in the eye, doing a small pause just to be sure Clarke was aware of the seriousness of the subject “Can you suck, miss griffin?” asked the CEO

“Excuse me?!” said Clarke dumbfounded.

“She asked you if you know how to suck dick” clarified Anya in her cold business voice

Clarke, mouth agape, was out of words.

“This is certainly not a requisite for the position, miss griffin, but it would be a plus and could put you above of the others prospects. Besides, the pay would be doubled” Said Miss Woods. “Of course, if that kind of skill is one you can’t master, then the interview is over and we will consider your resume just like any other”.

Miss Woods stood up and made for the door to dismiss Clarke. She suddenly came back to earth and decided she could not waste the opportunity. The initial pay was very good, double pay would be more than awesome.

“Don’t misunderstand me Miss Woods” said Clarke “I was just not expecting it, but I assure you I know how to suck”

“Good” said Lexa returning to her chair. She sat with her legs wide open and laid back, like she owned the place… well, she actually owned the place. “Anya here will make the first evaluation. There have been a few disappointments in the past and I would like to save my time if that was the case with you though I hope not.” Said Miss Woods and nodded towards her cousin.

Clarke was confused, until she saw Miss Bull’s bulge in front of her pants. “Hurry up, miss griffin” said Miss Bull, “We don’t have all day and there are more interviews in today’s schedule” She sat in similar fashion to her cousin, popped up the button of her maroon slacks and fished out her Cock. I was quite large and half hardened, average thickness, the head an angry red. Despite the size, Clarke was confident she could do this. She had done this before. Never had taken one so large but she could do it. She stood in front of Anya and examined the big Member visualizing the best way to approach it.

“Well?” said Anya impatient. Clarke kneeled in front of her, spat a little bit on her hand and took Miss Bull’s Cock, stroking it gently to make it hard at its fullest. Once it was hard enough she engulfed the dripping head of the Cock, sucking gently. She noticed Anya letting out a soft exhale and looked up, making eye contact. Anya stare was hard and judgmental, although her cheeks were getting rosy. “I’m getting bored, miss griffin” she said in her cold voice.

Clarke pumped a little tighter, but the suckling remained gentle. She lowered the zipper a little bit lower and fished out Anya’s Balls. They were big, full and the sack was elongated under their weight, making them hang low and heavy. Clarke played softly with them with her other hand for a while, then left the Cock and went to suck the heavy Balls. She did her best to get them both inside her mouth but it was quite impossible. The surname Bull suited her very much: Large dick and low hanging balls.

She struck the large Cock a little bit faster with one hand while the other, being free from the Balls, massaged the head, rubbing her thumb against the slit. More precum leaked out, sliding across Clarke’s hand.

Anya’s breathing was becoming sharper, and her hands were gripping the armrests. She started to buck her hips and that was Clarke’s cue. She replaced both hands on the nutsack, holding it and massaging it to keep it warm and her mouth returned to the big Cock. By now it was impossibly hard and has reached its full size.

She sucked hard on the pencil like shaped head, the precum tasted bitter and salty but Clarke didn’t mind, the smell made up for it. She loved the musk invading her nostrils. She also could taste the last woman this big Dick had impaled, there was a faint remnant of pussy flavor on it, reminding Clarke that she was just being used by these powerful women. Just one more toy among the long list of interviews. The thought was weirdly arousing and by now she was dripping wet, her underwear ruined.

She bobbed her head up and down, taking a little bit more Dick each time until the tip of her nose was touching Miss Bull pubic hair. She pushed a little bit more until her nose was bunched up against the pubic bone. She felt the gagging reflex but was able to suppress it in time. She stood there a few seconds, holding her breath, and swallowed hard, one, two, three times until she couldn’t hold it anymore and backed off of the hard rock Member, but never letting go of the weeping head. She took a big breath through her nose and went down again.

The tip of the large Cock resting in her throat. She held her breath again and swallowed hard, one, two, three times, and at the fourth she felt the heavy Balls twitch in her hands and jets of cum hitting the back of her throat. She tried to swallow it all but it was too much. She backed off and jets of cum hit her face. She tried to catch it with her mouth but was over all too soon. Thick Semen dripping across her forehead and chin, she couldn’t have a proper taste of it.

Anya was leaning on her chair, head thrown backwards, catching her breath. Clarke returned to the softening Dick, cleaning it up from cum and spit. Her hands never left the heavy Testicles, they remained warm and cozy the entire time. She tucked them along with the soft Dick back on Anya’s underwear, zipped and buttoned her up, gave a little last rub to the bundle and gave it a chaste kiss. Then she remained kneeled, awaiting instructions _like a good bitch_ the three of them thought.

Finally, Anya composed herself. She took her phone (super expensive phone) and took a picture of Clarke cum stained face “for the resume” she muttered. “Very well miss griffin, that was quite impressive. You are qualified enough for the CEO to evaluate you now”.

Clarke turned to Lexa. She was so concentrated on Miss Bull, she failed to see the CEO had been stroking herself the whole time, enjoying the show… and filming it “for the resume” she said.

Clarke looked at Lexa’s massive Rod. It was as large as Anya’s but it was twice as thick, and the head was round a bulbous mushroom shaped and a little bit thicker than the already fat Cock. It had been leaking for some time now making it shine under the artificial light of the office.

Clarke stood to alleviate her numb legs and walk over to service Lexa, but the CEO lifter her left hand making her stop “Crawl” she commanded. Clarke obeyed and went to her knees and crawled to Lexa _like a good bitch_ the three of them thought again.

When she reached Lexa, she kneeled and tried to grab the fat impressive Cock, but Lexa slapped her hand, like she would do to a naughty child. “No” she said in a firm voice, the same voice she used to train her dogs back home. “Anya likes to be serviced, I like to take” she said standing up. Looking down at Clarke she got a good view of her cleavage, a single drop of dried cum resting on her left breast. “Open up” Lexa commanded and Clarke opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue. Lexa chuckled “My bad, open up your blouse” Lexa rectified. Clarke closed her mouth embarrassed, looked down and undid all the buttons of her blouse, revealing a white simple bra.

“Let them out” she commanded and Clarke did taking them out of the bra without taking it off. Lexa ogled them, they were full, creamy and firm. Pink nipples already puckered. Beauty marks scattered all along the round surface.

“I’m the CEO. Every single one of my orders is obeyed. If I want it, I get it. My word is law here. If you want this job you will obey me and know your place. I will be your Boss, your Superior, and in work hours I will own you. I won’t leave any mark on you, if you don’t want it, but aside of it I will do what I please with you.” She said lazily stroking her Cock.

Clarke gulped and understood that this was the real contract despite whatever the official papers said. She nodded along to everything Lexa was saying.

“You can back off now, leave and I will consider your resume like any other.” Continued Lexa. “If you stay and take my orders you might actually be hired. IF you prove yourself skilled enough I’ll hire you and become mine during working hours. Afterwards you can quit whenever you want. Non of these special tasks you perform here will stain you resume. Whatever happens here, stays here” Lexa looked into Clarke’s blue eyes looking for hesitance “Is that clear, miss griffin?”

“Yes, Miss Woods. I understand and accept the terms”

“Good bitch” Lexa praised her, and Clarke felt a gush of arousal leaking from her pussy.

“Hands at your back” she commanded. She took her heavy Cock and slapped Clarke's face with it four times, two in each cheek, smearing precum over Clarke’s face. Clarke could feel it’s heaviness and how warm it was. “Your must important duty here would be to pleasure this Cock, whenever and wherever I want” Lexa lifted her Dick so Clarke could take a look at the massive balls underneath, they were bigger than Anya’s but didn’t hang as much and they weren’t symmetrical one of the was considerably lower. “And these you will worship, they contain the cum I will feed you and you will be grateful” She said grabbing her balls “Kiss them” she ordered, and Clarke gave them a loving kiss.

She grabbed Clarke by the hair with her left hand. And just now Clarke noticed the big ass golden Rolex watch adorning her wrist. It stated Power and Clarke submitted to it. This woman had a lots of money, a Dominating presence, and a Massive Cock. Clarke realized this woman in her Superiority had every right to own her. If she had met her in any other circumstance she would have inevitably offered herself like a needy whore. More important than the money she would get paid, if she got hired she would have the privilege to be used by this stunning woman and being fucked by her strong Cock and filled with her Potent Seed. Her pussy leaked and her womb twitched at the thought.

“I like to play rough with my toys, so loosen up so I don’t hurt you” she warned “open up your mouth, stick out your tongue, hold your breath” she said and impaled Clarke’s throat with a powerful thrust. She found a little resistance since Clarke didn’t expect the harshness, but she selfishly pushed harder until she bottomed out.

Clarke whimpered in pain, at the first thrust the bulbous head got stuck in her throat and she didn’t have time to relax before Miss Woods thrusted again forcefully making it all the way through. Warm Balls touching her chin. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and she couldn’t breathe. She tried to make eye contact to communicate she was in pain but her face was so close to Lexa she only could see pubic hair.

“If you can’t take it tap mi thigh. The evaluation will be over and I’ll give you two hundred dollars for your trouble” She said coldly.

Clarke shook her head the best she could given that she had a large Dick down her throat. “Good” said Lexa “Keep your hands at your back” she said and pulled out a little bit letting Clarke breathe. “You are not doing well so far miss griffin” said Lexa, looking disappointed. Clarke couldn’t bear that expression on her face and tried to tell her with her eyes that she could do better. “We will try again, miss griffin. This time you better make room for my Cock or I will force it down again” she warned.

Lexa thrusted again and bottomed out in one go. Her Cock went past her throat blocking every airway. She stood there a few seconds and watched tears streaming down Clarke’s cum stained cheeks, but her throat remained relaxed. “Good bitch” she praised “swallow” she commanded. And Clarke did as best as she could there was not so much space to contract her throat muscles.

“Hmm, very good, miss griffin” said Lexa closing her eyes. And without warning started to savagely fuck Clarke’s throat, keeping her in place by the hair with both hands while her hips moved back and forth with force. Clarke’s breasts free from the bra swayed in rhythm with Lexa's hips. Lexa very much appreciated the view and casted a glance towards Anya to make sure she was filming it all.

Clarke eyes were spilling tears, her scalp hurt where Lexa pulled her hair. Her throat was already sore. Her mouth was drooling uncontrollably spit and precum, the mix falling over her swaying breasts. It was a painful fuck but still she didn’t want to tap out. She wanted to be better at this, to be better for Miss Woods. She would try till the end.

She adjusted her breathing to the short instants when Lexa’s massive Rod wasn’t obstructing her airways so she could breathe a little bit, and relaxed her neck so the CEO could direct her head however she wanted without resistance.

“Hmm yeah, you’re loosening up, like a good fuck toy” she said pumping in and out. She went like this a few minutes, alternating between a fast fuck and keeping herself inside to let Clarke swallow around her Large Cock.

Finally Lexa’s thrusts faltered and she came inside Clarke, pouring her cum inside her stomach. Clarke regretted she couldn’t taste it. Lexa pulled out suddenly and four copious strong jets of hot Potent Semen landed on Clarke’s face and breasts.

Clarke could breathe at least and coughed up a little bit, breasts jiggling. She wasn’t sure she could talk with how sore she was but still tried a faint “Thank you”, she didn’t know if Lexa heard her.

Lexa sat again in her chair, her Dick still half hard, breathing heavily a little sweat on her forehead. She grabbed her phone and opened the camera. “Look at me, whore” she ordered. Clarke obeyed, still catching her breath. Lexa took the picture of Clarke’s disheveled appearance. Hair in all directions, tear tracks along her cheeks, Semen all over her face, spit drooling down her chin and on to her naked breasts and hands behind her back. “You look obscene” she observed satisfied.

Clarke felt humiliated yet it only fueled her arousal. “Thank you” she said in a small voice.

“Have you ever had a Cock this big inside you pussy” asked Lexa, stroking herself again preparing herself for a second round.

“Never that big Miss Woods” said Clarke.

“Then you better relax because I’m going to evaluate you pussy next. But before that miss griffin, be a good secretary and show me how well you can serve me whisky” She said signaling to the back of the office where the minibar was. “Anya likes it on the rocks, mine double” she instructed. “Yes Miss Woods” said Clarke.

She stood up and lifted her hand to wipe her face but Lexa slapped her hand again. “No” she said in her dog-training voice. Clarke noticed and found it belittling but also arousing to be treated like an animal in training. “Don’t clean yourself up. I want my cum on your face the whole time” she instructed. “Yes, Miss Woods” said Clarke and went for the whisky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CEO evaluates Clarke's pussy, pain tolerance and obedience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some tags. Read them.  
> Also let me know if the word "virile" is too much. I have my doubts about it.

Miss Wood was done with her whisky in two gulps and gave her glass back to Clarke to put it away. Anya was nursing her drink since she had no hurry.

“What should I do now Miss Woods?” asked Clarke

“Shut up, for starters. Your mouth is for sucking Cock. You will talk when asked or to be grateful. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Miss Woods” said Clarke embarrassed by her mistake. She didn’t want to anger her future employer. She wanted to please her, even if she didn’t get the job in the end.

“Come closer” ordered Lexa. When Clarke was within reach Lexa grabbed her breasts, and squeezed them softly, admiring them. So big and heavy and full. She wanted so bad to bury her face in them and kiss every beauty mark. But that would have to wait. She took one nipple between her thumb and forefinger and lifted the breast slightly and slapped it softly with her other hand, just to see it bounce. “Nice pair of boobs you have miss griffin” commented Lexa.

“Thank you Miss Woods”

“Lift your skirt and bend over the desk” she commanded. And Clarke obeyed eagerly. “In this part of the evaluation I want to test your ability to follow instructions. I want an obedient secretary, miss griffin. Do you understand?” she asked.

“Yes, Miss Woods”. 

“Your tasks are quite simple: Number one, you will keep your hands behind your back all the times while I use you. Number two, you will make no sound, you will not whimper, moan, or scream. Sometimes I will require to fuck you while on a phone call, and I would hate it if my business partners had to hear a wailing whore through the phone. Do you understand, miss griffin?”

“Yes Miss Woods” said Clarke, blushing as she thought about herself as a _wailing whore_

“Tell me then. What are my orders?” asked the CEO just to make sure Clarke understood.

“Keep my hands behind my back and make no sound”

“Very good. If you think you can’t take it you may tap the desk: The interview will be over and I’ll give you three hundred dollars for your trouble”. Said Lexa. She approached Clarke where she was bent over the desk. Skirt already hiked up. Her underwear was ruined; she was dripping past it. She slid the panties down to her ankles and off her feet and gave them to Anya. “Looks like she is desperate for the job” she chuckled. She slid a finger between Clarke’s folds. It was so slippery there was almost no friction.

“I hope you are always this wet miss griffin. I know you are no virgin but I still believe you may have some hard time accommodating my cock. Every woman does. Besides, as you can tell by now, I’m usually not gentle”

Clarke said nothing. She was determined to make no sound as instructed. She shuddered in anticipation. She was so aroused she might explode. She needed to be fucked. It didn’t matter if Lexa’s massive Dick destroyed her pussy.

“Are you ready miss griffin?” asked Lexa, and Clarke nodded. She aligned the fat head of her fat Cock with Clarke weeping entrance, and rubbed it mixing Clarke’s juices with her precum, lubricating the fat mushroom head. “I advise you to relax and take a deep breath” said Lexa and looked down at the rosy puffy lips, all shaved, smooth and glistening. She couldn’t stop herself and pinched the swelled up lip between her fingers… and Clarke yelped in surprise.

She fucked up. She fucked up bad and she knew it. She pressed her lips hard, but it was too late. She made a sound, a loud sound. Her eyes started to water at her failure.

Lexa froze and took a step back. “We haven’t even started, miss griffin. And you already failed. If you can’t take a little pinch silently how are you supposed to take my Cock without making any sound? Do you think it will be easy? Because I assure you it will be not. Even-”

“I’m so sorry Miss Woods, I won’t happen again” cried Clarke, “I swear! I was just start- ah!”

Lexa slapped her ass hard. “Shut. Up. miss griffin” growled Lexa coldly “I will NOT be interrupted when I’m talking!” she said quietly yet her tone was a warning. “If that happens again you will be dismissed immediately”. Clarke said nothing, silent tears slowly pouring from her eyes forming a puddle on the desk. She fucked up twice in less than five minutes. She was being stupid and now Miss Woods wouldn’t want her.

Lexa let the silence stretch for a few seconds just to make sure Clarke knew how disappointed she was. She saw her crying and felt pity for her, deciding then to give her another opportunity. “As I was saying, miss griffin. It is not easy to take my Cock. Even the most experienced women have trouble. And believe me, the first two or three times it will be painful, until your pussy is molded to my Cock and my needs. Later you will feel pleasure, that’s inevitable. But for now it will hurt. Can you take it, miss griffin?” she asked

And Clarke nodded, more resolute than ever.

“Good”, said Lexa and slapped Clarke’s pussy lips hard, like really hard. The sound echoed in the room, Clarke jumped in pain but made no sound.

Satisfied Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hips hard so she couldn’t back away and positioned the Cock’s head against Clarke and pushed very slowly. Clarke’s pain was not her main concern, but the actual damage she could make. She didn’t want to tear Clarke’s beautiful pussy, no matter how much she wanted to ram into her. Occupational safety was important for the company.

She pushed a little bit more and the pretty pussy barely started to stretch to allow entrance to the fat Cock’s head. A sharp little thrust and the head popped in, and Lexa waited

Clarke gasped silently. She instinctively tried to move away from the intrusive Dick, but Miss Woods kept her in place forcefully. It was indeed painful, just like Miss Woods promised. Clarke knew it was just the head but she also knew it was the widest part of the Cock. In other circumstances she would have screamed in pain and pulled back, but here she couldn’t, so she breathed rapidly and squirmed. Her pussy tightening trying to unsuccessfully push out the enormous intruder.

Lexa caressed her back soothingly and spoke softly “Deep breaths, miss griffin” se commanded. She wanted Clarke to succeed, she was already in love with her large boobs. It would be a shame to let them go. “Breathe and relax. I don’t want this to hurt more than necessary and I can actually cause you lesions if you don’t loosen up”.

Clarke breathed deeply and tried to relax. When Lexa felt the pussy ease off a little, she pushed a little more. They repeated the process, inch by inch until Lexa bottomed out, stretching Clarke inner walls to the limit. Lexa inspected the abused pussy for any signs of tearing or blood -it has happened before and she always covered all medical expenses and offered generous economic compensation- She was satisfied when she found none.

Clarke felt like she was going to be ripped apart any time. She felt full, there was just no empty space in her pussy. Her walls hugged the Hard Rod like a glove. She had never been claimed so absolutely. Miss Woods’ Barbarous Penis reached places she didn’t know could be reached. If Miss Woods were to come inside her, the Potent Semen would have no place to go but into her womb. Miss Woods was no doubt a breeder. If the CFO was a Bull, the CEO was a Stallion. So despite all the pain, Clarke felt aroused entertaining the idea of being bred by someone so Dominant.

Lexa retracted her Ruthless Impaler in one smooth movement, until just the fat head remained inside. Then she pushed again until bottoming again. She repeated the process slowly about five times until she found considerably less resistance.

Clarke was in agony. Her mouth opened wide to inhale more air, and she cried silently. It hurt every time she Lexa retracted and every time she entered her again. The Massive Cock was hard a solid and despite all the lubrication the edges of the wide mushroom head dragged painfully against her walls dully scraping along the ridges of her pussy. But she did her best to relax and her pussy was starting to stretch.

She tried to fix her sight on the wall to distract herself from the pain. And Anya appeared in her range of vision, a big tent at the front of her pants, nursing her whisky in one hand and filming with the other. “Do you keep your mouth open because you want to suck dick so much, miss griffin?” asked Anya mockingly, enjoying her pain.

“Anya, don’t be cruel” reprimanded Lexa, without stopping her slow pistoning.

“Cruel? Me? I’m not the one who is tearing her pussy apart with a monstrous baton!” she laughed.

“I haven’t teared anything yet. But if she clenches up I might, so stop distracting her” she ordered, and Anya obeyed. She might be CFO and her cousin, but she was not an equal to Lexa. If Lexa wanted to punish her, Anya would obediently apologize, bend over and take whatever punishment Lexa saw fit, whether it was a good spanking or ‘the monstrous baton’.

And so Anya left Clarke alone and kept filming while Lexa defiled her.

“I’m going to speed up, miss griffin” warned Lexa and started to thrust faster and faster, finally enjoying herself a little bit. She hated to restrain herself.

Clarke started to slide back and forth against the hard dry surface of the desk, the friction becoming more painful with each slide, and as Lexa thrusted faster and faster the sensitive skin of her naked breasts started to burn. She tried to endure it but in particularly hard thrust, the dry surface caught her right nipple and she couldn’t help but push against the desk with her hands to push away from it.

Lexa stopped, but kept inside. “I will tell you miss griffin, I have two dogs at home, they can take instructions perfectly. I was hoping you could do better than a dog”.

Clarke let her head hang, ashamed. She couldn’t do it in the end. More tears spilled from her eyes and she frowned sadly, feeling stupid incompetent and useless. Her pussy still pulsating around Miss Woods Cock. Her only job was to be a cocksleeve and still she failed.

“Don’t be so hard on her Lex, her boobs are burning” said Anya looking at the red skin of Clarke’s breasts.

“What?!” Lexa peeked over Clarke’s shoulder and saw the damaged skin. “Oh my god! miss griffin, I’m so sorry. I didn’t notice! Anya, bring me some ointment, please” Anya brought her some and Lexa applied it gently over Clarke’s breasts, worried she hurt her favorite part of Clarke’s body.

Clarke exhales relieved at the cool sensation of the ointment and the softness of Miss Woods hands.

“I’m deeply sorry miss griffin, we can continue the evaluation another time if you want. This is my mistake. It is my duty to see for the safety of everyone inside the company”.

“No, please. I can do it. I want to prove myself to you, Miss Woods” said Clarke without hesitation

Lexa sighed and gave in. “Very well then, keep your hands on the edge of the desk and make no sound, miss griffin”

Clarke nodded and Lexa resumed her pounding faster and harder than before. She had been hard for a while now and she wanted to come. Soon enough she let go and fucked her as hard and fast as she desired. Selfishly hammering the tight pussy.

The pain returned to Clarke’s pussy with each thrust. This Cock was just too big and so hard it might as well be made of hot steel. But she concentrated on what surely was about to come. Miss Woods’ Potent Semen invading her womb, filling her up so much it would bulge. Miss Woods’ Virile member, owning her, breeding her, ruining her.

She wanted to moan but restrained herself. She started to sob silently from mixed pain and pleasure -more pain than pleasure. Tears flowed down her cheeks and drool from her mouth staining the expensive carpet. Her breasts hanged and swayed violently with each savage thrust and even made a faint flapping sound when they collided with each other. Clarke came suddenly. It was too fast and too short because the pain was too overwhelming but she came. She stiffened, then trembled and it was gone too fast.

Lexa felt it. She felt Clarke come around her Cock. It was impressive. Must women didn’t come the first time with Lexa for the pain was too much. A lot of them quitted even before it she bottomed out. Clarke was remarkable. She did well. She was a good girl. And with this thought she came. Hard. She grabbed Clarke’s hips pushed as deep as she could and let herself come.

It happened just as Clarke predicted. There was no room in her pussy and the hot Potent Seed flooded her womb, rope after rope. The fat mushroom head blocked the cervix keeping the cum inside the womb while filling it up. Like everything Lexa did, it was flawlessly efficient: fill and seal.

Finally, the flood stopped, but Lexa didn’t pull out. She caressed Clarke’s inflated belly and felt how her cum had stretched her womb.

Clarke panted and kept sobbing silently. She was still in pain, but she didn’t care. She loved the feeling of being full, so full of Miss Woods’ thick Semen.

“miss griffin” panted Lexa “you did well” she said Lexa still caressing Clarke’s belly. “You may speak whenever you want now. The evaluation is over” she said.

Clarke sobbed loudly now, crying all she couldn’t cry while Lexa used her. Cried all the pain of her battered pussy and all the pleasure of her bred womb. “Thank you Miss Woods” she cried between sobs.

Lexa hugged her and sat in the expensive chair with Clarke sat on top of her massive balls still impaled on her barbaric Cock. She didn’t want to pull out. She wanted to keep her cum right there, deep inside her bitch. This was her bitch now. She was going to hire her, Lexa decided. But she didn’t want her to know yet.

“Sush, miss griffin. It is ok, you did very well. You were very good.” Lexa caressed her belly with one hand and groped her breasts very gently with the other. Anya brought her water and Clarke sipped between sobs.

A few minutes passed and Clarke cries calmed down while Lexa selfishly groped her boobs. Lexa knew she had to pull out eventually, so she stood with Clarke kept her still by the hips and pulled out slowly. It was painful for Clarke and she knew, she heard her hiss and jerk her hips when the fat head popped out.

Both watched sadly as the cum spilled from Clarke’s pussy and slid along her legs. And Clarke felt empty, so much empty. And very, very sore. She didn’t know if she could actually walk.

“The evaluation is over miss griffin, but I need to inspect is there is any damage in your vagina, bend over one more time, please” requested Lexa.

Clarke bent down and felt fingers prodding her folds and her entrance. Even the slight touch of Miss Woods fingers was painful now.

Lexa inspected the pussy closely. Despite looking very much used, abused and stretched, there was no sign of tearing and there was no blood. Satisfied she gathered as much cum as she could with two fingers and put it back deep inside the beaten pussy, where it belonged. She took a picture stood and patted Clarke’s ass.

“There, everything is all right. You may redress and clean yourself miss griffin” said Lexa, tucking her half hardened cock inside her pants. “We might be calling you in a week IF you were elected for the position. I’m very impressed with your performance but sadly it was not perfect. Besides we still have more interviews to conduct.”

“Of course I understand, Miss Woods” she said anxiously.

She cleaned up and exited the office, thinking about all the women Miss Woods had fucked and all the women she still had to fuck until she hired someone for the position. The thought made her jealous. And then it made her horny –and a little afraid- because that meant that if Lexa interviewed five women in one morning, she fucked each one twice one after another almost without pause. Miss Woods was a beast. Certainly a breeder.

That night Clarke cleaned up her face and breasts but didn’t wash her pussy. She wanted to keep Miss Woods’ virile Semen inside her as much as possible.

An anxious week passed, and when the call came, Clarke was still sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also let me know if the word "virile" is too much. I have my doubts about it.


	3. The CFO also wants a secretary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is the smartest human on earth... until she sees a big dick.  
> This one is really degrading.

Her cheek rubbed against the carpet each time the large Cock thrusted harshly inside her. She was being fucked so good her mouth stopped working for once and she couldn’t close it. Her drool had already formed a wet spot on the expensive rug.

This woman presence was just so overpowering that she made a dumb bitch out of her just by showing her a large dick and an impressive pair of low hanging Testicles (when she saw them she just lost her reason fell to her knees and kissed Miss Bull expensive shoes). With every hard plunge she became stupider and stupider, and she was usually brilliant. She just hoped she would recover her intelligence once the banging was over. Otherwise she wanted it to never end.

For now, all she was capable of was drool a moan, and sometimes listen to the two business women talk to each other as if she wasn’t even there. As if she was just another object in the office.

“Hm, this one is good, Lex. We should choose one already. We have done about fifty interviews in the last month” said Anya fucking the pretty slut laying on the floor ass raised up in the air.

“A few of them were very good” said Lexa “they took me well, even if it was painful. They were obedient and beautiful. But I’m worried I hire someone who will quit a month later because her pussy is too sore” she frowned.

“You could hire more. One to fuck in the morning, another for lunch, and another one for the afternoon. That way their pussies won’t be abused so much so frequently” suggested Anya.

“That would be too expensive for the company. I just need one good bitch that can take me as many times as I want” said Lexa stroking her Cock, almost ready to burst.

“Is that even possible?” asked Anya “Just yesterday you literally teared up that poor woman’s vagina and you didn’t even bottomed out” said Anya.

“She tensed up while I was pushing! I warned her she had to relax!” defended Lexa.

“You sent her to the hospital, Lexa! Just choose one of the fourteen women that can actually take you” Said Anya.

“Fine, this will be the last week of interviews” conceded Lexa.

“Can we just end the interviews with this one here?” asked Anya looking down at cock sleeve she was currently using. Dark skin, pretty round ass, full lips. She was beautiful. Besides she hadn’t said a word since Anya showed her her large Rod. She just moaned and moaned like a dumb bitch. She was perfect.

“No. I want to fuck more sluts just one more week. It had been fun. They are all so desperate for my Cock until I’m actually fucking them” she chuckled. She stood up and pointed her Cock to the brunette bitch on the floor and came all over her face and hair.

She didn’t even noticed, she just drooled and moaned. Anya came hard inside her, filling her up with viscous powerful Semen. That seemed to trigger something in the brunette that came as soon as she felt the hot cum inside her pussy. Anya was loving how well this slut reacted to her.

She pulled out and plunged into her ass without warning and started pounding savagely the tight asshole. The bitch screamed in pain but soon enough was moaning again and came a second time.

Anya took her Dick from her ass and pulled the bitch’s hair to make her kneel and turn around. “Suck me” she ordered, and the brunette sucked her Dick like it was a lollipop. She sucked the head, engulfed the whole shaft inside her mouth, the pencil-like head breaking past her throat. Then bobbed her head up and down while slurping obscenely. Anya came inside her mouth and not a single drop of cum or spit escaped her lips. She swallowed all up and cleaned up the prodigious Cock that had been inside her ass just a few moments ago.

Then she kept kneeled rubbing her face against Anya’s Large Balls.

Anya took the resume from the desk and read it again. “So electric engineer? And studying physics?” she said looking down at the slut. “So you think you are smart?” Anya asked her.

Raven looked up at her in confusion because she wasn’t paying attention. She was concentrated in the smell of Anya’s Virile Testicles. “uh?” she said dumbly.

“Huh! I think you are quite dumb” laughed Anya.

“Dumb” repeated Raven smiling stupidly.

“Enough. Give it to me. I want to see if she can take me” said Lexa

“You know, I am the CFO, I want a secretary too” requested Anya.

Lexa thought for a moment, and conceded. It was fair. “Fine, but I still want to try her pussy”

“C’mon, Lex! You are going to stretch her so much she’s not gonna adjust to my cock anymore” complained Anya.

“Fine, you can keep her” said Lexa, taking the next folder from the pile “Clarke Griffin” she read aloud.


	4. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firsts days are always awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex is still painful but next chapter it will get better. I promise.
> 
> Also, do you think a teacup is too much or too litle? It is about 190ml I think.

She felt uncomfortable in the crowded bus. Not too many people to be actually touching shoulders, but full enough so there were no seats and she had to stand and hold on to the bar to keep her balance. That under normal circumstances would have been nothing but a nuisance. But today, her first day at her new job, it made her feel exposed.

She had received the call and then an email that explained the dress code required by the company. She didn’t know if it was the same dress code for everyone in the company but she doubted it.

Pants were not allowed. Skirts and dresses should be worn at least three inches up the knee. Loose shirts and blouses were not allowed. Panties were not allowed. Bras were not allowed unless they were lace, and to wear lace it must be showing somehow.

So commuting standing on a bus with a miniskirt and a silk blouse without a bra made her feel quite exposed. Every man on the bus was looking at her like a fresh piece of meat. On top of that, a small accident on the road caused a never ending bottleneck. She was going to be late.

And she was. Half an hour. Miss Woods was not going to be happy about it. Clarke felt anxious already about how Miss Wood would react, she didn’t want to disappoint her so soon.

She approached HR office to retrieve her ID badge and lanyard and small booklet with the company’s policies. Many of them were not intended for her. She looked at her ID and it read “slut clarke griffin. CEO’s personal whore” and she noticed her name was writen in lower case (and she was sure the tags of Miss Woods' dogs had their names properly written). then she looked at the photo of her face and she recalled that moment when Miss Woods took it and said _you look obscene_. She blushed, embarrassment kept her from making eye contact with the HR lady who had surely looked at her badge and photo.

“Welcome to Woods Inc., miss slut! Miss Woods office is in the 13th floor, your badge will give you access to it and to Miss Woods office as well. Have a nice day”

Clarke whispered a little ‘thankyou’ and made her way to the elevator. A security guard was beside the elevator doors and upon arriving he asked for her ID. She showed it to him and he smirked. She was utterly mortified and her face couldn’t be redder. She felt her ears burning from the shame and worst of all, she started to get wet, and knowing she had no panties on to hide it just made it worse.

When she made it to the 13th floor another guard was at the doors and also asked for the ID. This one didn’t react though, he looked unimpressed. She wondered if badges like hers were a common occurrence in this part of the building.

She knocked the door of Miss Woods office and opened it with her badge. Inside Miss Woods was looking outside the window.

“miss griffin” she said in a flat tone, “you are late”.

All the blood that had been coloring her cheeks drained from her face. She felt incompetent for being late on her first day.

“I am really sorry Miss Woods, there was a car crash and…” she started.

“Save the excuses. You still are late” interrupted Lexa.

Clarke shut up, looking at the floor feeling stupid.

“I’m going to let it go because it’s the first time. But it shall not happen again” said Lexa.

“Of course, Miss Woods. I’m really sorry”

“You still have to make up for the time you made me and Anya lose” said Lexa approaching her desk. There were two teacups there. “Drink, miss griffin. You were not in time for the serving, but it must not go to waste. Mine is still a little warm, but Anya’s already gone cold: patience is not one of her virtues” said Lexa sitting on her expensive chair.

Clarke took one of the teacups, filled to the brim with strong smelling Semen. It was a little warm so it must be Miss Wood’s. Clarke took the teacup reverently with both hands a took a sip. Behind the bitterness there was a faint sweet flavor and she smiled and drank it slowly savoring it. When she finished it all she smiled at Lexa and whispered a humble “thankyou, Miss Woods!”

Then she took the second teacup, filled ¼ and inch below the rim, and the smell was as strong but a little bit pungent. Clarke took it in similar fashion and she noticed it was already cold. She took a sip and unlike Miss Wood’s, this cum was all bitterness. She tried to un-scrunch her brows and drank it just as slowly as she did with the first because she didn’t want to be disrespectful. She finished it and despite her best efforts she coughed up a bit.

“Good, now let’s check the dress code, miss griffin” said Lexa standing up

Clarke stood straight, with her hands behind her back while Lexa ogled at her body from every angle. Then she inspected Clarke’s breasts and noticed satisfied that she could see the darker skin of her nipples through the blouse. She groped them lustfully an squeezed them a couple of times. Dangling below her breast was the badge and Lexa took it and smiled. “That’s a nice photo” she said, and Clarke blushed.

“I need you to sign some papers, miss griffin. They are on the chair” Lexa pointed to one of the chairs in front of her desk.

There was a small stack of papers and a pen to sign. Clarke took them and went for the desk.

“No” Said Lexa with her dog training voice, “sign them on the chair” she ordered.

Clarke had to bend down below her waist to sign the papers, and Lexa stayed behind her to look closely as the skirt bunched up revealing a pretty ass and an already wet pussy.

Lexa cupped her pussy and then grabbed it hard. Clarke yelped but kept signing while Lexa groped her. Then inserted two fingers and started pumping.

“How is your pussy, miss griffin? Is it still sore?”

“Not anymore” lied Clarke. She was still a little sore but she wanted to make up for today’s lateness.

Just as Clarke was finishing signing the papers she felt the hard tip for Miss Woods fat Cock pushing against her entrance and she forced herself to relax. Miss Woods pushed slowly until she bottomed out and stood still. Clarke was already in pain and was sweating from the effort to remain silent.

“Just as a reminder, miss griffin. You can quit whenever you want. Just tap any surface within your reach and I will understand” said Lexa pulling out until only the wide head of her Cock remained inside. “Also, miss griffin, you may be loud now, I don’t mind” she said just before ramming into the tight pussy.

Clarke screamed in pain because she was now allowed. And held on to the chair like a life saver. Miss Woods suddenly started fucking her violently and she almost lost her balance. Her breasts swayed inside her blouse and she started to drool and cry. Miss Woods massive Rod scraped against her front wall and she felt small glimpses of pleasure, but every time the Dick pulled out it dragged painfully all along her pussy walls like it wanted to wreck it from the inside. And every time the giant Cock bottomed out it pummeled her cervix. And all this happened at an unmerciful pace.

Lexa took her phone and made a call. “Yes, Miss Watson. No, there is nothing wrong going on. It’s just my new secretary, yes, yes. She will be replacing miss green.” She said while Clarke wailed loudly “I will be sending her to you shortly to apply the first shot. Yes, thank you” and then she hanged. She grabbed Clarke’s hips and started pounding even harder and soon enough she was coming copiously inside the abused pussy. The fat head hard against the cervix, filling it and sealing the entrance at the same time.

Clarke felt the hot Semen fill her womb and as in a reflex she came. Despite all the pain she felt on her beaten up pussy, Miss Woods Potent Seed was enough to make her climax involuntarily. Her womb had been savagely conquered and now Miss Woods Penis was its Lord and her Potent Semen was its Ruler. She came, it was short and unsatisfying, but she came because Miss Woods thick Sperm commanded it.

Lexa was panting from the exertion but she didn’t pull out. She fondled with Clarke’s belly, feeling it swelled up. “Are you done with the papers, miss griffin?” she asked.

“Yes, Miss Woods” said Clarke between sobs and she hissed when she felt Miss Woods pulling out.

Clarke stood straight again and felt the cum coming down her legs and into her shoes. She cleaned her face from tears and still hiccupping a little.

“Kneel, miss griffin” Lexa ordered. Her personal whore did and she slapped her reddened face with her still half erect wet Cock. She slapped her hard several times smearing cum on her face. “Go to the infirmary, miss griffin. As you know part of your contract requires that you take control birth, provided by the company of course. The infirmary is all the way down on the first floor” instructed Lexa

“Yes, Miss Woods”, said Clarke standing up.

“Also, miss griffin. You may not clean your face up, neither your pussy or legs.” Said Lexa.

She did as told. She took the elevator all the way down and everyone that took it with her saw her. And once down she walked to the infirmary with Semen running down her legs and plastered on her face and everyone that was there saw her and knew she had been fucked like a cheap whore. And on top of it she couldn’t help but walk awkwardly because her pussy was still in pain.

At least no-one knew her here… until Finn saw her. Her ex-boyfriend from high school who broke up with her because she didn’t want to have sex with him.

“Griffin?!” he said surprised and smirked cruelly when he saw the state in which she was. He looked at her up and down and laughed. “wow! Someone had a good time with your snatch!” he said while reading her badge. Then laughed loudly and everyone on the place that hadn’t noticed her before did it now. “You always feigned prudence but I always knew you were just a common whore. You can’t even walk straight!” he laughed. She wanted to say something back, but she felt so ashamed and so humiliated that no words other than ‘whore’ ‘slut’ and ‘cocksleeve’ came to her head and he left her there feeling more degraded that ever in her life. She blushed and felt hot tears of embarrassment in her eyes as she made her way to the infirmary.


	5. The First Day Part II

Clarke came back to Miss Woods Office with silent tears running down her face. Miss Wood that was reading some papers that seemed important looked up at her and stood up to meet her at the middle of the office.

“What’s wrong miss griffin? Does it hurt too much still?” she asked lifting her skirt and gently cupping Clarke’s pussy with her left hand.

“No!, I mean, yes it hurts. But that’s not why I’m crying” she sniffed.

“Please tell me miss griffin, what’s wrong?” asked Lexa groping her breasts with her right hand, her left never leaving the warm pussy.

“It’s dumb. It doesn’t matter” said Clarke wiping her tears away

“Tell me, miss griffin” ordered Lexa in a tone that didn’t allow disobedience.

Clarke obeyed and told her what had happened with Finn and started crying again.

“Shush, don’t cry miss griffin” said Lexa running her thumb against Clarke’s cheeks wiping away the tears. “I will fix it, I promise” and she hugged her tightly and gently groped her ass while Clarke cried on her shoulder.

When she calmed down Lexa told her to clean up “I have a meeting with someone, he will be here soon. So go and look pretty” she had said.

Once Clarke was presentable she made her sit on her desk “Let me see your tits while I wait for him” said Lexa and opened Clarke’s blouse.

Clarke breasts where large but no too much to look funny. They were perfect, full, heavy and round. Her nipples a dark shade of pink and there were beauty marks scattered all along the smooth surface.

“Hmmm, miss griffin!” Lexa hummed blissfully against Clarke tits, she kissed them obscenely, sucked on her nipples and gently bit them while her hands massaged Clarke’s soft waist. Lexa felt in heaven. It was a joy to bury her face in those perfect round pillows.

Clarke was moaning softly enjoying the attention and running her fingers through her boss’ hair. Miss Woods was being really gentle with her breasts and made Clarke feel cared for. She felt warm inside and smiled down at her busy employer.

They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Lexa lifted her head looking a little drunk. Her lips swelled up from the kissing. She buttoned Clarke up and told her to sit in one of the chairs. She straightened herself and sobered up. “Come in” she said sitting on her chair.

A young black man entered the office “Good morning” he said.

“Mr. Jaha!” greeted Lexa “Right on time. I appreciate punctuality very much. It is a sign of competence. Please take a sit.” she said looking at Clarke reminding that she had been late just this morning.

Clarke blushed and looked at the floor, ashamed.

“Mr. Jaha, _that_ there is clarke griffin, my secretary”

“Wells Jaha, Nice to meet you Miss Griffin” said Wells and gentlemanly stood up to shake Clarke’s hand and couldn’t help looking at Clarke’s ID. His eyes bulged in surprise and he blushed before returning to his seat.

“As I was saying, Mr. Jaha, you will be my assistant, doing the job miss griffin _initially_ applied but wasn’t qualified for. You will be the one actually doing the real work. You will be organizing my schedule, meetings, and financial and legal paperwork. You know, the important stuff. No one in their right mind would leave this important tasks to any stumblebum” She said looking at Clarke and smiling condescendingly at her.

Clarke felt belittled and humiliated. Miss Woods called her “ _that_ ” like she was another chair in the office and had just said her work was not real. She just called her inept in front of someone else! But then again, she had been late this morning so maybe it was true. And her job was basically to be a cocksleeve, to bend down and take it, so maybe she wasn’t skilled enough for anything else. She understood then that she was just a dumb slut and felt relieved she didn’t have to bear the responsibility of being a real assistant and that it was in the hands of someone clearly much more capable than her.

“Also, Mr. Jaha, miss griffin here is just a secretary. Aside from tend to any of my personal needs, her responsibilities include insignificant tasks like serving coffee and attending guests and looking pretty. When she is not doing any of those things she may help you with anything you require, prefereably simple tasks in acord with her scarce capabilities. Don’t be afraid to ask her anything, you will be her boss. She will be happy to serve” said Lexa.

Clarke paled and felt like crying. She looked at Lexa with big watery eyes “May I speak Miss Woods?” she asked meekly.

“Go ahead, miss griffin?”

“Should I serve him like I serve you?” she asked almost crying.

Lexa laughed, her head thrown backwards “Of course not, miss griffin. That’s my privilege only” she said and looked at Wells. “Just to be clear, Mr. Jaha: You may _not_ touch miss griffin. Do you understand?” she asked menacingly.

Wells nodded and Clarke sighed relieved.

“Now let me show you your office, Mr Jaha” said Lexa standing up. When she reached the door turned around “miss griffin, when I come back I want to find you bent over my desk facing the door and you better be wet” she ordered and closed the door behind her.

When Lexa came back she found her slut just like she ordered. Bent over her desk ass raised up. She went around her and caressed her but. “Are you ready miss griffin? Can you handle me a second time today?” she asked.

“Of course Miss Woods, anything you want” said Clarke.

Lexa entered slowly, carefully. And started fucking her at a slow gentle pace. Clarke felt pain still, but it wasn’t as overwhelming as the last time. The enormous Cock dragged along her pussy causing pain and pleasure in equal degree. She was actually enjoying it for the first time and felt tears of happiness in her eyes. She started moaning softly at first and then louder everytime the monster Cock pushed against her front wall.

Miss Woods took her phone and made a call “Mr. Jaha? Yes, please let him come in” she said and hung up.

Clarke was in bliss “Ah!, Hmm! Yes, Miss Woods! So big! Ah, Ah!” she moaned when the door opened and Finn Collins entered freezing upon seeing Clarke being fucked from behind.

Clarke saw him and clenched up, and hissed in pain as the Cock pulled and pushed forcefully now that she wasn’t relaxed.

“I can be back lat…” stared Finn but Lexa interrupted him.

“Mr. Collins, take a seat. Please” she said pumping in and out lazily.

Finn sat and Clarke could see a small bulge in his tight pants and looked away disgusted.

“miss griffin” said Lexa “Loosen up, please” she asked, but Clarke was too embarrassed, tears sliding down her face for being so humiliated twice in a single day.

“Who is your Boss, miss griffin?” asked Lexa, and slapped her ass

“You are Miss Woods” said Clarke in a whisper

“Who is your Owner?” she slapped her harder

“Ah! You are Miss Woods”

“What’s your job, miss griffin?” she asked caressing her reddened but cheeks

“To be your whore” said Clarke, starting to forget Finn was in the room

“Is there anything more important than that?” asked Lexa

“Nothing is more important than what you want, Miss Woods” said Clarke with devotion in her voice.

“Then obey me and loosen up. You like to obey me, don’t you?”

“Yes, Miss Woods” responded Clarke finally relaxing.

Lexa could now mover more freely and made an extra effort to push against her slut’s front wall to make her moan again. It worked wonderfully.

“Ah, Miss Woods!” moaned Clarke “Thankyou for using me! Ah!,… Ah!,… There! So biiiiig!!!” she wailed in pleasure.

She was too far gone now and couldn’t care less about her ex-boyfriend. Her Owner, Virile and Powerful Miss Woods was using her for her own pleasure. She had the privilege of being her cocksleeve, her fuck toy, her obedient bitch. She had the joy of being penetrated by this vigorous colossal Cock and being filled with her Potent Semen.

“You may relief yourself, Mr. Collins” said Lexa smiling to Finn.

Finn fished out her tiny dick and started pumping rapidly like a horny teenager. But Clarke didn’t even notice him. Her whole world was reduced to the barbaric Cock that was assaulting her pussy over and over again.

“Come on my Cock, miss griffin” ordered Lexa.

Clarke obeyed, she couldn’t help but obey and came long and hard. She shuddered and moaned. Her eyes went white and drool fell from her open mouth.

Lexa pulled out and jerked herself on Clarke’s pretty ass, coming all over her ass cheeks. Rope after rope of thick hot Semen.

“Nooo!” cried Clarke in despair, “inside, please, Miss Woods, inside!” wailed Clarke pitifully.

Lexa only slapped her ass and kept coming so much it seemed never ending.

When she was finally empty she rounded the desk, leaving Clarke crying for the cum she didn’t get.

Lexa approached Finn, who amazed by the amount of strong smelling Semen and the size of Lexa’s Cock stopped jerking his little wiener.

She stood in front of him crossing her arms over her chest, her big Rod still hard and erect right in front of his face.

He trembled. He was scared as if something bad was about to happen. His scrawny dick had gone soft in the presence of such a superior specimen.

“This, Mr. Collins, is a real Cock” said Lexa, looking down at him.

He blushed, humiliation coloring her cheeks.

“I know you are jealous that miss griffin is my bitch and so you were mean to her earlier. But don’t you ever think you deserve even her slight attention. You are not worth her time. Besides, you could never dream of satisfy her with that ridiculous thing you got there” she smirked cruelly.

Finn trembled, tears of humiliation filling his eyes. But said nothing. He was just too scared.

“Also, you are fired, Mr. Collins. And I remind you that you signed a confidentiality compromise for The Company. If I ever suspect that you even tried to insult miss griffin’s good name, I.Will.Ruin.Your.Life” she growled.

“Are you threatening me?” he said trying to sound offended with his trembling voice.

“Yes. You better take it seriously. Now get away from my sight” She commanded.

He ran for the door forgetting to put away his dick. His pants fell down his hips and he tripped on them, falling to the floor. He got up and ran again.

Lexa closed the door and took her crying slut and sat her in her lap.

“Shush, miss griffin, it’s ok now” she cooed caressing Clarke’s breasts. “You were such a good bitch, yes” she said and kissed her cheek.

Clarke blushed and stopped crying and Miss woods held her for a while whispering sweet praises in her ear. “So obedient, my pretty whore” she said.

“You were really good, but I’m still hard miss griffin” she said after a while, “kneel for me and open up” she ordered.

Having her slut kneeling and drooling with her mouth open, she took her hard Cock grabbed her fucktoy by the hair and started selfishly fucking its throat.

Clarke chocked on the big Cock and tried to suppress the gag reflex. She tried to be a good bitch and be useful. She felt the warm heavy balls slapping against her chin and looked up at Miss Woods with tears and devotion in her eyes. Miss Woods fucked her harder.

“Swallow it all” ordered Miss Woods and then she came. Clarke knew that it would be impossible to swallow up so much cum all at once but she did her best. Semen spluttered from her nose and mouth and fell on the shiny wood floor.

When it was finally over Miss Woods looked at her disappointingly, shook her by the hair like a naughty puppy and slapped her with her hand. “I told you to swallow it all” she said, and slapped her again.

“I’m sorry, Miss Woods, I tried but it was so much I …”

“I didn’t ask for your excuses” she interrupted her and slapped her face again. “Lick the cum you let spill on the floor” she ordered and Clarke licked every drop from the wood floor embarrassed for being so clumsy with Miss Woods Precious Semen.

“Good, now go and serve some coffee to Mr. Jaha and don’t clean up your face” she dismissed her once she had been used.

She did as told and knocked softly on Wells’ office door.

“Come in” he said

“Mr. Jaha, here is some coffee. I also brought milk and sugar” said Clarke smiling sweetly

“Thank yo… what happened to you Miss Griffin?!” he asked surprised when he saw her mussed hair and cum stained face and struck cheeks.

“Oh, Miss Woods likes to be rough sometimes, besides I was being inept” she said ashamed “and I think she loves to see her cum on my face” she smirked.

“Why would you let her do that?!” asked Wells.

“She is my Owner, Mr. Jaha. I’m her whore” she said proudly.


End file.
